the harry potter parent trap
by Zakuro.The.Wolf
Summary: its just like the movie but in harry potter form.harry and ginny have twins who both go to hogwarts and switch places to get them together again but are some cases to ahrd to acomplish?rated for slight cursing and just to be safe.
1. the acceptance!

The Harry potter parent trap

Ok so I love the movie the parent trap it is so funny so I thought I could make a Harry potter version .i made it a Harry Ginny story. I don't own Harry potter but I wish I did.

Harry walked into the burrow after playing Quidditch with Ron and Ginny and his little sister steffanie. He looked over at steffanie who was only 9 months younger than him. He didn't even know about here till a year ago. Than he looked at his girlfriend Ginny she looked so beautiful. He just kept looking at her and didn't see steffanie come up behind him.

"You know Harry if you keep staring your face will freeze like that" steffanie said. Harry blushed and turned to look at his sister. Although she wasn't much younger she was very small and skinny for her age. "and steffanie did you know that if you don't shut up you'll be hurt by my 20 year old self you 19 year old I'll send you flying!" Harry said

Steffanie stared at him "oh yeah ho-"she started but Harry picked her up and put her on his shoulder before starting to spin really fast.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!!!!!!!!" Steffanie yelled.

"STEFFANIE LILY POTTER! See I can do that to" Harry said as he spinned her

"HARRY POTTER PUT ME DOWN NOW BEFORE I TELL GINNY WHAT YOU TOLD ME LAST WEEK!!!!" Steffanie screamed and Harry was fast to put her down. he looked at her and as soon as she stopped with her dizziness he said"you wouldn't"

"I would"

"Would what?" Ginny asked.

"uhhhhhhhhhhh." steffanie said be fore she turned to Harry and said" I'll let you two crazy kids talk." She turned and walked to the door "RON COME!" she yelled at him and he fallowed her out.

"Would what Harry?" Ginny asked him.

"Ginny I want to ask you some thing but close your eyes." Harry said. Ginny closed her eyes and he walked to the stairs "accio ring" he said and a ring in a velvet bow flew to him he grabbed it and walked to Ginny than tided a blindfold around her and said"I need you to trust me can you" Ginny nodded.

He led Ginny outside and far away from the house. He set her near a tree and got down on one knee. He told him r to take off the blindfold and she did when she saw him her eyes widened and he brought out the ring. Ginny cried as she saw this and Harry said "will you marry me Ginny". Ginny nodded and when Harry put on the ring she pounced him and hugged him very tightly. Than she said something Harry couldn't hear

"What was that Ginny?" Harry asked

"Now steffanie and me will be related"

The wedding was to be held on February 10th and Harry couldn't wait. Ron was his best man Hermione was Ginny's maid of honor and steffanie was the flower girl though she had a fit about it.

12 months after the wedding they had twins named lily and rose they both had black hair though lily's was curly and green eyes but the rest was all Ginny. They were so happy and in love till Quidditch got in the way.

Harry came home from Quidditch practice one day and called" Ginny"

"I'm in the baby's room" Ginny called back as she put lily to bed

"Ginny can we talk in the bedroom"

"Sure" he took her hand and led her to the bedroom. She sat down and he started

"Ginny I was offered a job to play Quidditch in France" Harry said.

"Were moving to France"

"No I want the girls to go to Hogwarts"

Oh so you turned down the job"

"No i-"but Ginny already knew.

"Your leaving us" Ginny said as she cried

"Ginny its not that its jus-"

No it is your leaving me lily and jasmine and going to France" Ginny yelled

After that fight the happily ever after crashed. Harry got lily and moved to France and Ginny got rose and stayed in England. As the girls grew up things changed. Ginny became a doctor at St. Mungo's and Harry became a famous Quidditch player.

11 year old lily potter the table reading a book her black hair falling in the usual loose curls. It went around her shoulders and was in pigtails today and her green eyes watered as she read a book.

"Hey ill go get Hedwig and the mail" Harry said as he walked into there house.

"Ok dad on one condition" lily said

"Yeah what's that?"

"You tell me about mom" lily said. It was a horrible game she played she would say she would do something for information on her mother who she had never met.

Harry sighed" just get the mail ill" he said

Lily got up and sighed one of her famous sighs and went to get the mail. As she looked though it she saw a letter addressed for her:

Dear Miss Potter,

We are please to inform you that you

That you have been accepted into

Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.

Please find enclosed a list of necessary books

And equipment.

Term begins on September 1st. we await your

Owl by no latter than July 31st

Yours sincerely

Minerva McGonagall

Headmistress

"Uhhhhhhhhhhh!" lily screamed

"What is it bud" Harry asked

"Look dad I got my acceptance letter to Hogwarts" lily said as she ran to show him

"Really well than we need to go get some supplies get steffanie and we'll leave" Harry said. Lily ran to Stephanie's room her yells of 'aunt steffanie could be heard from where he stood he smiled at his daughter and got ready to leave

Rose Weasley was painting paint by number picture of a ballerina.

"Rose" Ginny called

"Yes mom" rose said

"Could to get the mail" Ginny said.

"As soon as you tell me when I can see dad"

"Just get the mail sweetheart"

Rose got up brushed her skirt and went to get the mail she ran back inside looking excited.

"Look mom it's my Hogwarts letter" rose screamed

Ginny smiled and looked at the list" looks like we want a trip to Diagon alley"

Rose nodded and got her coat they flew to Diagon alley.

"What do you need?

Rose looked at her list" a standard book of spells year one, potions for young people and transfigurations year one" rose read from the list.

After getting all the supplies they went to Ron's house then went home.

"Dad I'll miss you so much!" lily yelled as she hugged he dad. They were at platform 9and ¾ and the train was about to leave.

I'll miss you to bud." Harry said "now you have everything?"

"Yes dad, bye"

"Bye dad" lily said" bye aunt steffanie

"Bye kid see you next summer"

"Bye mom I will miss you so much will im gone I'll owl mail you every day" rose said hugging her mom for dear life.

"I'll miss you too." her mom said" be good and you and kalla (Ron and Hermione's daughter) stay together"

"Yes mom bye

Bye sweaty"

As the last people got on the train it moved. Both Harry and Ginny watched it go. Nether lily or rose knew that this year held more than magic it held an adventure!

Ok so that was chapter 1 and here are some sneak peaks.

Chapter 2:

"And the new dueling champ is Miss Potter" professor Jill said

Neither girl turned around. Lily was still mad and rose was shy.

"Come on girls shake hands" professor Jill said

They tuned and gasped "YOU HAVE MY FACE!" they yelled

Chapter three:

"At home I eat my licorice wands with frosting." lily said

"Really me two" rose said

There was a long science before lily noticed a picture of a pretty girl with red hair and brown eyes.

"Who is that?" lily asked.

"Oh that's my mom she is like my best friend."

"Strange I have a picture of my dad with the same background but its-"lily started

"-torn in the middle" rose finished

I hope you like it. Please comment.

-char and Ella forever


	2. sorting

Lily walked down the hallway and sat in an empty seat. She took out her Ipod and turned it on. "I have no idea how I will last without my music." lily said. Her dad had warned her not to bring her Ipod because it wouldn't work at Hogwarts anyway, but she did anyway and brought like a million batteries.

She immediately turned it to her favorite song. The best damn thing by avril lavigne.

Let me hear you say hey hey hey  
Alright  
Now let me hear you say hey hey ho

I hate it when a guy doesn't get the door  
even though I told him yesterday and the day before  
I hate it when a guy doesn't get the tab  
And I have to pull my money out and that looks bad

Where are the hopes, where are the dreams  
My Cinderella story scene  
When do you think they'll finally see

That you're not not not gonna get any better  
You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never  
Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me  
We're not the same  
And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle  
You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal  
Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen  
I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen

Alright, alright  
Yeah

I hate it when a guy doesn't understand  
Why a certain time of month I don't wanna hold his hand  
I hate it when they go out, and we stay in  
And they come home smelling like their ex girlfriends

I found my hopes, I found my dreams  
My Cinderella story scene  
Now everybody's gonna see

That you're not not not gonna get any better  
You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never  
Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me  
We're not the same  
And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle  
You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal  
Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen  
I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen

Give me an A (always give me what I want)  
Give me a V (be very very good to me)  
R (are you gonna treat me right)  
I (I can put up a fight)  
Give me an L (let me hear you scream loud)

One, two, three, four

Where are the hopes, where are the dreams  
My Cinderella story scene  
When do you think they'll finally see

That you're not not not gonna get any better  
You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never  
Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me  
We're not the same  
And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle  
You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal  
Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen  
I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen

Let me hear you say hey hey hey  
Alright  
Now let me hear you say hey hey ho

Hey hey hey  
Hey hey hey  
Hey hey hey

I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen

lily smiled she loved that song. It made her feel like she was ready for anything. Suddenly the door opened and a blond girl stuck her head in.

"Do you mind if I sit in here? Every where else is full."

"No not at all." Lily said as she continued to listen to her Ipod.

"I'm Penny, Penny Carter" the girl said as she stuck her hand out.

"Lily Potter."

"Lily Potter as in Harry Potter's daughter?"

"Yeah that's my dad." Lily said turning off her Ipod and stuffing it in her bag.

"Do you realize that your dad is like the greatest Quidditch player in the whole wizarding world?" penny said.

"Well my dad says that he needs more work with his dives but he is pretty good." Lily said

Penny nodded and they started talking about Quidditch for the rest of the ride.

Ooo00o0o0 Rose weasely 0o0o00ooO

Rose sat in her seat next to kalla and listened to her mp3 player.

She was listening to her favorite song the best damn thing by avril lavigne. That song made her feel like she had so much power.

Then kalla started talking to her and listened. "What if nobody likes me I mean I can't play Quidditch, I am a complete book worm, and I talk to much." Kalla said.

"Yes this is because you are just like aunt Hermione. " Rose said looking at kalla tilting her head slightly to the left so that her long straight black hair fell over her shoulder. Her emerald eyes sparkled as she grabbed her book out of her bag. It was called pop princess and so far she was enjoying it.

After about an hour and 4 chapters into her book the train stopped and kalla and she got of leaving their stuff in their trunks.

Rose and kalla got up and stepped down. Over the noise of kids yelling to friends they hadn't seen since the last school year they heard someone yelling.

"firs' years firs' years this 'ay" they followed the voice till they made it to a group of first years.

Rose turned to kalla to say something when someone ran into her.

"sorry" they both said not even bothering to look at each other.

Ooo00o0o0 Lily Potter 0o0o00ooO

Lily was talking to Penny when she accidentally bumped into some one.

"sorry" she said then made her way to the front with Penny.

"hey Hagrid." Lily said.

"Lily 'ow is your dad? I heard that they won a game against Switzerland." Hagrid said.

"dads good. Yeah for about half of the game though it looked like Switzerland was going to win."

Hagrid nodded then he yelled out. "firs' years follow me."

Al the first years followed hagrid to the boats and across the lake into the great hall where a young looking witch stood.

"here is the firs' years professor Ivy." Hagrid said.

"thank you hagrid." Professor Ivy said. She then led them to the great hall to be sorted. Penny looked at the ceiling with a strange look on her face.

"its bewitched to look like the night sky." Lily said. "my dad said that his friend Hermione Granger taught him that." Penny nodded and then smiled at her.

Finally they were in line. Although all of the kids were staring at them she was use to it. She would sing the French national anthem at all the Quidditch games she went to. She was also use to being stared at because her dad was famous.

Professor Ivy came up to a stool with an ugly dirty hat and a scroll. She set the hat on the stool and started looking at it. Lily looked at it too. Suddenly with a loud ripping noise sounded through the hall and the hat started singing.

(felling lazy so I wont be putting a song up)

After the hat was done all the students and teachers cheered. Then professor Ivy stepped forward.

"when I call your name please step forward and sit on the stool I will then place the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted.

"Troy Anderson"

A small blond boy walked up. from were lily was she could see that he had a light sprinkle of freckles on his face like lily did on hers (her dad said she got her freckles from her mom well at least he told her something about her). Troy sat on the stool and professor Ivy put the sorting hat on his head. Their was a pause and then…

"GRIFFINDOR" the hat screamed and the Gryffindor table cheered as Troy ran down and shook hands with the Gryffindor members.

"Ana Brooks"

A girl with shoulder length brown hair and people streaks walked up to the hat she was most defiantly gothic just like Lily slightly was.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Again the Gryffindor table cheered as Ana sat down and high fived Troy.

"Sophia bzandal."

Lily was getting bored. She listened as a girl went to Slytherin and some guys go to Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw

"Penny Carter."

Penny looked nervous. Lily hugged her and then watched as she sat on the stool. Almost instantly she was sent to Gryffindor. lily cheered loudly for her.

After that she sorta spaced out thinking about her favorite TV show Danny phantom (ok I am always thinking about Danny phantom and Harry potter and junk so don't say anything.) and how she was going to miss it for a whole year. Before she new it her feet were starting to fall asleep. She hoped from foot to foot while she cursed her father for having such a name that was so far back in the alphabet.

"Lily Potter."

Lily smiled and walked up to the stool their was a break out of whispering as she walked up to the hat.

"_lily potter as in Harry potters daughter."_

"_the one that sings the national anthem at their games."_

"_why is she here at Hogwarts?"_

Lily just smiled wider and sat on the stool her curls bounced as she sat down and she was engulfed in darkness.

'_ah I remember the day that I sorted your father. He was particularly hard to sort but hopefully you will be a little easier to sort. Now lets see brave and sarcastic… ah I see that you are slightly gothic. Yes, yes bright. This is extremely hard. Ah I know better be _GRIFFINDOR!'

Lily's smile widened as she stepped down from the stool and ran to a seat beside Penny who hugged her tightly. lily turned to watch the rest of the sorting but was unfortunately

Placed behind a tall 5th year and could no longer see.

"shit." Lily said under her breath as she gave up trying to look at the sorting.

Ooo00o0o0 rose 0o0o00ooO

Rose was of course trying to see lily potter. She was the daughter of her favorite Quidditch player but with all the kids trying to see her she might as well tried walking on water. So she waited for her name to be called. She was convinced that she had fallen asleep because she closed her eyes and she was watching kalla get sorted.

"RAVENCLAW!"

'of course!" rose thought as she watched kalla run to the Ravenclaw table.

"rose weasely "

Rose walked up and sat on the stool.

The hat was placed on her head and a voice whisper in her ear.

'_ah smart, yes I see smart… not very brave but still smart. Better be RAVENCLAW!"_

Well you learn something every day.

Only about 10 students after rose and the sorting was done. professor tangelo (also headmistress) stood up.

"hello to all new students and old I have a few announcements before we start eating. Because of numerous complaints we are now allowing the following muggle instruments and tools to be used.

Curling irons and hair strengtheners

Game boys and radios and mp3 players and Ipods."

Rose was cheering so loudly that she almost lost her voice then and their.

"also the forbidden forest is off limits to all. Now have a nice time and eat!"

At that moment the tables were filled food.

---

Ok so I relizethat the sneak peaks I gave in the first chapter are wrong because I didn't want to rush this so please for give me. Also I need ideas on pranks.


End file.
